The present description relates to a color selection system for assisting the selection of color combinations.
Color selection tools are used in various sectors, including for example the paint industry, to assist consumers and professional designers in choosing appealing color combinations. The abundance of available color choices can make it challenging at times for both normal consumers and experienced designers to select appealing color combinations, even with the aid of existing color selection tools. Many existing color selection tools provide pre-existing recommended color combinations that were chosen by designers and experts.
The patent literature discloses color selection systems where coordinating colors are predetermined based on the first color selected by a user and based on a color coordination algorithm. The selections of colors recommended to users and consumers offered by these conventional color selection systems are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an on-the-fly color selection system that can provide consumers and other users color combinations that are harmonious and/or have the desired emotion threshold.